Semiconductor wafers are commonly used in the production of integrated circuit (IC) chips on which circuitry are printed. The circuitry is first printed in miniaturized form onto surfaces of the wafers. The wafers are then broken into circuit chips. This miniaturized circuitry requires that front and back surfaces of each wafer be extremely flat and parallel to ensure that the circuitry can be properly printed over the entire surface of the wafer. To accomplish this, grinding and polishing processes are commonly used to improve flatness and parallelism of the front and back surfaces of the wafer after the wafer is cut from an ingot. A particularly good finish is required when polishing the wafer in preparation for printing the miniaturized circuits on the wafer by an electron beam-lithographic or photolithographic process (hereinafter “lithography”). The wafer surface on which the miniaturized circuits are to be printed must be flat.
Polishing processes may cause the profile of the semiconductor wafer to change near the edge of the structure due to an uneven distribution of mechanical and/or chemical forces near the edge. For example, the thickness profile at the peripheral edge of the structure may be reduced, i.e., “edge roll-off” may be observed. Edge roll-off reduces the portion of the wafer available for device fabrication.
There is a need for methods for polishing semiconductor substrates that improve substrate flatness and/or surface roughness while minimizing edge roll-off.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.